


We Go To Ball Games

by Cami_Cosmos



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, typical fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami_Cosmos/pseuds/Cami_Cosmos
Summary: They may have forced Marvin to go to a game of a sport he hated, but that didn't mean he had to hate it.





	We Go To Ball Games

They practically forced Marvin to go with them. Trina and Mendel had purchased major league baseball tickets as a reward for Jason having a 3.8 GPA that school year. After receiving the tickets, Jason practically begged the couple to let Whizzer come, seeing as he was the only person who actively enjoyed baseball as much as Jason. He eventually wore Trina and Mendel down, causing Trina to begrudgingly invite Whizzer to the ball game.  
Obviously, Whizzer had wanted to go to the match, it was between the Yankees and the Chicago White Sox, which Whizzer considered to be a big deal. He had been a fan of the Yankees ever since he had moved from Omaha, Nebraska to Bronx. Though wanting to go to the game, Whizzer made it clear that he would only go if Marvin went as well. Marvin knew his son would be disappointed and wouldn’t enjoy the ball game if Whizzer did not go, and Marvin hated disappointing his son after doing so often when he was married to Trina.  
So, he went along with it and agreed to go to the ball game with them. Somehow, during the mess that was planning and ticket-buying, the lesbians got involved, meaning they would go too.  
And that was that. There the seven of them sat, cold, but excited, waiting for the game between the two New York teams to begin. They all sat in a row; Cordelia and Charlotte at the end; Whizzer and Marvin beside them, with Jason in between the two men, so Jason and Whizzer could rave about football; and then Mendel and Trina at the other end. Whizzer and Jason had decked Marvin out in Yankees gear, which resulted in him wearing Jason’s foam finger and baseball cap, and Whizzer’s Jersey, which was a bit tight and too long for Marvin due to his lover’s tall physique, though the socks(which were Yankees socks, of course) Whizzer purchased for Marvin fit correctly. Marvin, who hated baseball and sports in general, did not enjoy the sports aspect of the clothes, however, he liked making his lover and son happy, so Marvin simply let the two do what they wanted with him.  
Before they all knew it, the game had begun. As expected, Whizzer, Jason, and Charlotte overly reacted whenever a big event happened, like when Jason was just about to catch the ball, when it hit a pole and bounced back into the field or the time that Trina and Mendel walked in front of them right as a homerun was made by the Yankees to go get food.  
Marvin while not paying attention to the game, kept looking at Whizzer and Jason with happiness. He had always loved the way they got along, ever since they had met.  
“Marvin, you have to pay attention to the game. I swear, when Jason and Me talk about this later tonight, you’ll be lost.” Whizzer snapped Marvin out of his daze with his scolding.  
“Jason and I.” Marvin corrected with a smile.  
“What?”  
“You said Jason and Me, what you meant was Jason and I.”  
“Dad, his grammar doesn’t matter, but you not paying attention does.” Jason interjected with annoyance at his father’s ignorance of the ball game.  
Whizzer said nothing and grinned smugly at his lover, clearly enjoying the fact that he had someone on his side.  
“Fine, fine. I’ll pay attention, but I have no idea what’s happening.” Marvin showed that he gave in to his lover and son’s will with a slight raising of his arms into the air.  
Marvin kept to his word, and payed attention to the game, but still watched Whizzer and Jason periodically. He noticed the small interactions between them like Whizzer lightly and playfully punching Jason because of a joke he had told to Whizzer. They were so similar and it made Marvin think about how he ended up with a lover that his son approved of. Marvin once again got lost in thought about his tight-knight family.  
“And now, during this short break, we’ll be bringing back the well-loved Kiss cam!” The over-the-top announcer voice rang out over the stadium while a couple of cheers were heard by the people who liked the event. The large screen at the edge of the field then started to show a live feed of many couples kissing. Obviously, this made Jason make fake gagging noises. Marvin seemingly didn’t notice the event happening, however, Whizzer did. Now, Whizzer needed to be shown, with him being the flamboyant gay he was. He knew that he wouldn’t be featured on the screen if he looked as if he were with Marvin, but quickly started scheming a plan that would get him and Marvin on the screen.  
Slyly, Whizzer quietly told Cordelia, whom was sitting next to him, his plan, while carefully making sure Marvin couldn’t hear. After hearing the scheme, she grinned a wide smile, and knew she had to participate in Whizzer’s brilliant idea. With Mendel and Trina still away to get food, they just knew their plan would work.  
So, Whizzer slyly placed his arm behind Cordelia as if they were on a date. Cordelia snorted, imagining Whizzer as a straight man(It was an absurd and hilarious idea to envision). They both knew they were fairly attractive and it was very likely that the cameras would want to show them on screen. While waiting for the chance they’d be shown, Cordelia and Whizzer, along with everyone else, paid attention to the screen that kept showing straight couple after straight couple. It was the eighties, it’s not like a homosexual couple would be featured in a good light at a baseball game. They all knew that, but that didn’t stop Whizzer from making annoyed comments about it and rating how closeted each guy on the screen was.  
Then it happened, Whizzer and Cordelia appeared on the big screen, both smirking. The two then quickly took their chances. Cordelia kissed Charlotte quickly, like mostly everyone does when they’re shown on the kiss cam. Whizzer on the other hand… As soon as they appeared on screen, he leaned over Jason and took Marvin by surprise. Whizzer placed his hand on Marvin’s lower back and kissed him as passionately as possible, being the flamboyant guy he was. A blush fell over Marvin’s face, who had been taken away from his thoughts. Whilst this happened, Jason gagged and made vomiting sounds as he often did whenever there was any romance between any of his guardians.  
Meanwhile, the audience was shocked and the screen quickly turned back to the scores, not showing the kiss cam anymore. The crowd was able to see the event that Whizzer and Cordelia planned before the kiss cam turned off. The announcer attempted to make a joke out of what had happened but stumbled, as shocked as the audience was.  
By the time the crowd had calmed down, Charlotte had a smile from ear to ear, while holding her lover’s hand, while Whizzer was getting scolded by Marvin, but Marvin had clearly enjoyed the surprise.  
“You can’t pull that crap, Whizzer! You know how people are. It might’ve been great, but we could be thrown out because we were ‘indecent’,” Marvin criticised, “Hell, you probably scarred Jason! He was right in the middle of it!” He motioned to his son, when Jason interjected with “I’m not scarred, just very nauseous.” He then bent over and pretended to throw up.  
Whizzer hardly heard Marvin’s argument, he was still laughing and excited that his brilliant plan had worked so well. Eventually, Marvin calmed down, and was trying to hide a smile. He had clearly enjoyed the kiss, even if he tried to make it appear as if he was embarrassed.  
Eventually, Mendel arrived, out of breath with multiple stains on his shirt and trousers.  
“Agh, sorry for the delay. The lines were long and right after we got the nachos and hot dogs, the kiss cam thing happened which caused Trina to drop all the nachos from that surprise. Clearly, she dropped them on me. She’s still in shock so I think we may have to leave early.” Mendel let out quickly, obviously trying to speed everything up to get back to Trina faster. He gestured to Jason to grab his stuff that he had brought so he could come with him, as it was a Sunday and the kid would have to go to Mendel’s and Trina’s the next day anyways.  
Jason sighed and slowly started to gather his things up. The twelve year old slowly stood up and began to walk about before Whizzer quickly added, “It’s still Marvin and my’s time to be with Jason. If you both have to leave, we might as well have him stay with us and Marvin can drop the kid off at school or something tomorrow.” Jason’s face brightened,  
“Yeah! Let’s do that! I want to watch the end game! Please Mendel!” Jason begged, knowing full well that he would be fine with him staying with Whizzer and Marvin.  
“Well, clearly Whizzer and Marvin want you to stay, so I assume it’ll be alright,” Mendel sighed and then added, “You’ll have to convince your mother to allow it though.” Jason let out an annoyed groan and stood up, placing his items down. He quickly followed Mendel and left the row.  
Cordelia giggled, “Oh god, Trina is going to give both of you crap when she’s out of shock.” Charlotte nodded in agreement, looking at the two men.  
“Yeah, I should know, I was married to her for ten years.” Marvin sighed while rubbing his neck nervously, whilst Whizzer watched the game and absently added,  
“And if the plan goes accordingly, we won’t have to see her until Friday.” The four chuckled at the little joke and waited for ten minutes before Jason’s return, with no Mendel or Trina.  
“Good news, mom was alright with it!” He grinned from ear to ear and settled back into his seat. From then on, the game went on without a hitch. The Yankees won, beating the White Sox with a score of 3 to 1. The five of them all left, happy with the night and ready to go home. At some point, it was decided that Charlotte and Cordelia would come over to watch a movie with the three men before Jason had to leave for the week.  
So, the five of them ended up at Marvin and Whizzer’s, having hot chocolate and watching some weird movie from ‘79 called In trousers that Whizzer and Charlotte were crazy about. Jason also kept teasing his father about the fact that the main character’s name was Marvin as well, which was a crazy coincidence.  
And there they were, everyone except Marvin and Whizzer asleep in their living room; Cordelia and Charlotte cuddled up on a love seat, with Cordelia lightly snoring; Jason passed out in a heap on a chair; and Whizzer leaning against Marvin, with his head rested on Marvin’s shoulder.  
“I had a great day, Marv. We should do that more.” Whizzer tiredly whispered.  
“What? Going to sports games or kissing in front of thousands of people?” Marvin whispered back sarcastically.  
“You know what I meant.”  
“I had a good day too. It was nice.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
What a great Tight-knight family Marvin and Whizzer had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my first fanfiction on AO3 and loved the idea of everyone going to a baseball game with a kiss cam. :)  
> C


End file.
